


May fortune guide your tentacles

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Consentacles, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Rape Fantasy, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Final Frontier", Beckett makes Castle sit through two episodes of <i>Nebula 9</i> while he plots a diversion. With toys and lewd sci-fi dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May fortune guide your tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> This romp is about a consensual roleplay between two loving adults, one of whom plays the part of a mysterious alien forcing himself on a human. If non-con or dub-con or tentacles disturb you, feel free to skip it.

Kate laughs until she's breathless and sweating under the big Creavers mask. She pulls it off over her head, disentangling it from her hair, and tosses it on the floor. It's served its purpose, all right. She loves to put Castle in his place and she knows he loves to retaliate - it's all part of their dance.

He pokes his head around the door jamb and says meekly, "Permission to come aboard, Lt. Chloe?"

They go out and sit on the couch and watch the pilot episode, then the first episode. 

"Okay, break time," says Rick, and when Kate pouts, he adds, "Small doses, okay? This isn't aversion therapy, is it?"

"I could use a bathroom break," she admits.

He lets her go first and then spends an unusually long time in the facilities, himself. If they weren't on the twenty-whatever floor here, Kate would suspect him of climbing out the window to escape.

Finally she hears the bathroom door open, but he doesn't appear, and the bedroom door is still open.

"Castle?" she calls from her nest on the couch. No answer. She senses a trap.

"Yeah, be right out," he calls back, but doesn't show. Contrary to popular belief, Richard Castle can outwait an opponent until the cows come home, so Kate decides to call his bluff.

She still has on the incredible heels, but she's worn heels just as high while sneaking up on bad guys, so she gets over to the bedroom without making a sound. She flattens herself against the wall next to the door and waits...

Until a long arm snakes out to seize her by the elbow; when she shrieks she realized he's got her ankle as well, and once she's inside the doorway he snatches her up in his arms and throws her on the bed, face down and laughing.

When she tries to turn over, he drops down on top of her, his body spread over her, pinning her, his legs twisting around hers to keep her from kicking.

"Lt. Chloe," he growls into her hair. "At last, we have captured you. Long have we waited for this day."

"Gonna have to wait a little longer," she snaps, grinning. Still, if she really wants to get him off her she'll have to hurt him, so she doesn't try very hard, testing his limits.

"Resistance is futile," he mutters. "We will take what we want and leave your human carcass for your pathetic Alliance to clean up."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"We are the Sitherean," he replies readily. The name rings a faint bell. He goes on, "Encountered by Alliance on its first mission. To your kind we are merely a footnote in a report..."

Aha, she thinks. From episode one, the race mentioned in passing, a casual reference. A race of hostiles. There's tons of fanfiction about them, since the field is wide open as to their nature, but she does recall that most of the fans write the Sitherean as...

Tentacle creatures.

"What do you want," she repeats. There's heat between her legs and a thick length pressing against the too-short skirt of her Nebula-9 costume. She knows what he wants but she wants him to say it.

"You will discover my desires soon enough," Rick purrs. "Deploy force field restraints."

Kate gets that he's giving a command to an imaginary device, so she plays along and remains in position. She's lying sideways on the bed, her feet dangling off one side, and she feels Rick's weight leave the bed briefly.

"No human eye has beheld the Sitherean," he intones, tying a familiar soft blindfold over her eyes. "You have not earned that privilege."

"I don't care what you look like," Kate says firmly. "Release me. The Alliance does not tolerate violence against its people."

"Violence? Ha!" His best evil laugh rings through the room. "I intend no violence to your body, Lt. Chloe. You will feel only pleasure. Your mind, however - I understand that to many humans, there is shame attached to, shall we say, certain acts."

"Not for me. I've tried it all, enjoyed it all, come back for more. I'm no xenophobe, I've had appendages in every hole, sometimes all at once." Maybe Lt. Chloe has, but Kate hasn't - and Rick knows it.

"Brave talk," he murmurs. "We will see."

His hands find the fastening at the neck of her costume and he pulls it open carefully. (Part of her is relieved that he isn't just ripping it off her, as a Nebula-9 alien might.) This one unzips from the neck, over the shoulder, then down along the side, stopping at her waist, so he pulls the zipper down all the way but leaves the other sleeve on.

When he slips his fingers under the costume to unclip her bra, she can tell he's wearing rubber gloves, probably to increase the alien impression. He pulls the bra half off and his fingers squirm under her to fondle her nipple.

"Yes... so sensitive, aren't you? You're not the first human I've had, you know. I know where to touch and taste. How to drive you insane with lust. How to make you beg for completion."

"Not gonna beg," she pants; he has her number, though, and he leans down to lick a wide stripe up the back of her neck while rolling her nipple between his fingers.

"I don't mind," he whispers. His hands move down to push her skirt up, slowly, uncovering her ass as he sits back on his heels between her knees. "I will take my pleasure regardless of your need."

Rick tugs her hips and guides her to fold her knees under her, so she's ass up, head down, knees spread for balance. He tears her panties off with his rubbery hands - then nothing. She can hear him shifting around, hears a cap opening, then feels a cold wet wipe between her cheeks. He's preparing her; her imagination runs wild as to what for and she shivers.

Without another word, he pushes one long finger into her vagina, just leaving it there, and with his other hand rubs circles around her anus. His hands are sloppy with lube and she feels it trickle down between her buttocks. She tries to squeeze her cheeks together and when he leans in to deliver a light nip to one side she yelps and whimpers.

"You won't break me," she says, trying to stay in character.

"I don't want to break you, my dear," he says. "I am going to fuck you, however."

"They - never swear on that - " she gasps out, then smothers a laugh when he smacks her ass.

"I am of the Sitherean," he declares. "I do what I want. Right now, I want to fuck you, in all your delectable holes, fill you with slimy alien ejaculate until it spills from your very pores."

"Oh, God," Kate moans. "No, please...not that...keep your slime to yourself. I'll do anything...but not take your come..."

(Thank God for safewords - he knows she doesn't mean what she just said. Quite the contrary, in fact.)

He smacks her ass again, then prods at her anus with a slick finger, pushing slowly and steadily until he breaches the inner muscle. Kate squirms and whimpers while he adds more lube, more fingers, until her backside is dripping with lube and her pussy is dripping with her own arousal.

He's been teasing her without speaking for several minutes; now he drags his fingers out of her ass and uses that hand to separate her cheeks. The other hand withdraws from her sex, there's a pause, and then - and then - 

"What the hell!" Kate almost shouts. It's all she can do to stay down - the thing pushing into her ass is thicker than any number of fingers he's used so far, and it feels tapered and ridged and very, very long.

"Only the beginning, human," he says, sounding rough and breathless. "Prepare to be filled beyond your puny dreams."

Almost gently, the thing eases into her, soft as rubber but so very thick, slathered with warm lube. When it stops, her hole is still stretched wide around the middle of it; she can feel it extending out between her buttocks.

"That the best you got?" she taunts, trying to put on the bravado.

Rick lets out his truly scary evil laugh. "I'm saving my best for the last, Lt. Chloe."

His hand on her buttock steadies her; his other hand, freshly lubricated, returns to caress and probe her vulva, too soft and random to bring her off, simply invasive.

"Please," Kate moans. "Come in my ass if you have to...just leave my pussy alone. Please."

He hums thoughtfully. His thumb sinks into her entrance and two of his fingers spread her lips, exposing her inner folds and clitoris. She doesn't realize his other hand is no longer on her butt until something like the slimy thing filling her ass comes poking where his fingers are holding her open.

She's trembling, not from fear but from need, as Rick pulls his thumb out of her and guides the object into her, pumping firmly. His fingers are still holding her lips open, preventing anything from stimulating her clitoris, but with her butt full and her pussy full, any casual stroke would send her skyward.

She moans and shudders, trying not to let her body take over and rut against his hand.

"You will take me," he gloats, "and you will enjoy it. Your body betrays you...I will hear your screams of ecstasy soon enough."

"No...no, I can't..."

She's tipped over onto her back, her legs spread wide, the length in her ass pressed against the bed, the one in her pussy bumping gently between her thighs like a disembodied penis. Still he holds her lips open with hot, wet, gloved fingers, his other hand - where is his other hand?

She feels hot breath on her mound and at the same moment, blunt flesh against her mouth. He's on all fours above her, his head over her sex, his cock rubbing her cheek.

"You will take me."

She shakes her head and his cock bobs as his hand brings it to her mouth once more.

"You will...take me."

The very tip of his tongue flicks over her soaked labia and she cries out - and he slips just the head of his cock into her mouth.

"More," he orders. Kate whimpers and uses her tongue to pull him further in.

"I will fill you," he groans. "You will feel my essence pouring into your body. You can't stop it. Filling up your rectum...your vagina... flooding your mouth..."

She's so close, his patter is so lascivious and his tongue, oh God his tongue is dipping and swirling and finally lapping at her clit... he closes his mouth on her and groans and grunts and the first splash of come hits her tongue...

And she *howls* around her full mouth, because there's warm liquid pulsing in her ass and pussy, short spurts from the bizarre objects plugging her. She's coming, so hard, so long, and so very loud...Rick's hands are fumbling between her thighs while his mouth is busy licking her to orgasm again and again.

At last Kate has to let go of his cock so she can breathe; she grabs his hips to ground herself while he draws the toys out of her, gently. She's so wet and relaxed that they come out easily; she doesn't know where they end up, but she hears Rick take off the rubber gloves and feels him turn to stretch out beside her and remove her blindfold.

He kisses her closed eyelids, and when she opens them he's wild-eyed and grinning.

"Kidnapped by aliens," she manages to say. "The things I do for the Alliance."

"May fortune guide your journey," he purrs and leans down to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> The toys described above were inspired by a visit to [TOTALLY NSFW] bad-dragon.com.


End file.
